


Das fehlgeschlagene Experiment

by Volker_Qentare



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volker_Qentare/pseuds/Volker_Qentare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn wir allein unter den Sternen sind und uns Gesellschaft erschaffen wollen... wo zieht sich die Grenze der Eigenverantwortung? Und wie wollen wir mit den Folgen unseres Schaffens umgehen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das fehlgeschlagene Experiment

Der Start war reibungslos verlaufen, das kleine Raumschiff Melina II durchstieß die Wolkendecke und flog weiter, immer nach oben. Aber… war das überhaupt „oben“? Jedenfalls weg, weg von der Erde. Das Tempo erhöhte sich, die Gravitation entließ es langsam, aber sicher, aus ihren Fängen: Die Stratosphäre, dann, 50 km entfernt, die Mesosphäre, 80 km, die Thermosphäre; sie war nun schon fast im All; 1.000 km, sie passierte den Satelliten Watcher S-3. 25.000 km, sie verließ den Van-Allen Strahlungsgürtel und war den tödlichen Solarstürmen nun schutzlos ausgeliefert, aber alle Systeme liefen ohne Fehler, keine Warnleuchte blinkte, grünes Licht für die Reise. Pilotin Melina ging im Kopf noch einmal alles durch. Hatte sie auch nichts vergessen? Ihren Wissenschaftlerkollegen hatte sie nichts erzählen wollen, sie war allein. Melina aktivierte den Ionenantrieb und den Autopiloten, ein leises Summen erfüllte den Raum.

384.400 km, der Mond, von dem selbst die sonnenabgewandte Seite durch die vielen dort neu entstandenen Städte ein beständiges Meer an Lichtern bot. 56 Mio. km, der Mars. Sie wurde von der hiesigen Kontrollstelle nach ihrem Ziel gefragt, worauf sie „Kontrollflug nach E-37“ angab. 300 Mio. km, der Asteroidengürtel, fortlaufend für weitere 209 Mio. km, in denen Melina den gefährlichsten Teil der Reise sah. Sie übernahm nun selbst das Steuer, hier wollte sie nichts aufs Spiel setzen, die Folgen wären fatal. Unterwegs entdeckte sie einen der vielen von den Bergbaufirmen unsachgemäß ausgebeuteten und zurückgelassenen Asteroiden, erkennbar an den von Sicherheitsstandards stark abweichenden Messwerten. Gerne hätte sie ihn untersucht, aber mit den hierfür benötigten wissenschaftlichen Instrumenten war sie leider nicht ausgestattet. 589 Mio. km, die Umlaufbahn des Jupiters. Melina korrigierte ihren Kurs um die Trojaner herum, erst dann schaltete sie wieder den Autopiloten ein. 4.306 Mio. km, Neptun war das nächste Objekt, auf das sie traf. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde sie das Sonnensystem endlich verlassen. 81.600 Mio. km, sie hatte den Kuipergürtel und damit das Sonnensystem hinter sich gelassen und trat nach der Heliopause in den interstellaren Raum ein. Hier gab es nur ein Teilchen je Kubikzentimeter, wenig, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste. Melina kontrollierte noch ein letztes Mal die Zielkoordinaten und führte einen Systemcheck durch, dann begab sie sich zur Kryo-Schlafkammer[1]. Die Luke schloss sich und alles wurde schwarz.

Nur einen gefühlten Wimpernschlag später wurde sie vom Autopiloten wieder aufgeweckt. Noch etwas benommen stolperte sie zu den Kontrollen. 32.450.304 Mio. km, Alpha Centauri, sie war am Ziel. Mal wieder. Als sie in Scanreichweite kam, schaltete sie alle Geräte ein, die sie hatte. Die monotone Stimme des Bordcomputers las die Daten des Objekts vor: „Planet E-37, Klasse M[2], Sektor 001, Registrierungsnummer 3019.“ Oft hatte sie diese Daten nun schon gehört, so oft, dass sie sie schon fast wie eine Melodie aufgriff. Diesmal würde es aber das letzte Mal sein. Noch einmal scannte sie die Oberfläche des Planeten, hoffte auf ein anderes Ergebnis. Aber es war hoffnungslos. Die Werte waren konstant, die gezüchteten Lebewesen unkontrollierbar, seuchenhaft und übermäßig aggressiv. Traurig machte sie Melina II scharf, dann begab sie sich zur Rettungskapsel.

Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter, als E-37 für einen Moment heller aufleuchtete als jeder Stern.

„Vergebt mir.“       

 

[1] Kryonik: „Einfrieren“ von Organen oder Organismen, um natürliche Degeneration und Zerfall zu verhindern.

[2] Planetenklasse M: Planet, auf dem kohlenstoffbasiertes Leben möglich ist, z.B. die Erde (vgl. Star Trek™)


End file.
